Kiera at Midnight
by SakuraBell
Summary: This is Just a start of a new story I am working on about a half human half vampire girl. This is not about traditional vampires. I really look forward to all your feed back and I will keep writing and posting in it!


A warm breeze flowed through the open window of the living room, bringing with it all the delicious smells of spring. Kiera was sitting on the floor beside the window listening to the birds chirping waiting for her half-brother to come home. Tonight was the first night Kiera would be able to join her brother into his world with his friends. She had been kept locked up and hidden from world. Kiera was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard her brother, Lukas pull in the drive and come in the house.

"Why on earth are you sitting on the floor instead of the couch or something?" He said in a mocking tone.

She spun around snapping out of her thought. "I was enjoying the warm sun light and thinking to myself." She said blushing from embarrassment. "I didn't hear you pull in brother. Are you still taking me out with your friends tonight?"

Lukas laughed. "If I had a choice no, but I promised dad before he left that when your fangs came in I would introduce you to our world. A place where half breeds like you don't belong, so you better not act human or I will let them eat you alive." The fire burned deep in his eyes till he looked at his little sister, seeing the vampire side of her was really attractive to him. Deep inside he knew he was only saying that because he didn't want her around his friends because she would only get hurt. He looked in his sisters eyes and saw the pain in them and walked over to her and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry, sister. I don't mean to hurt you."

"You've been treating me so different since my birthday last year. You've been so mean, especially yesterday when my fangs finally came in." Kiera was crying now. "You used to be so kind."

Lukas couldn't stand hearing that and couldn't answer her. Instead he avoided it entirely and stood "You need to get dressed. The sun will be setting soon. We don't want to be late. Amber will be waiting for me at the gates at 8. You have 30 minutes before I leave." With that Lukas walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get him some food.

Kiera picked herself up off the floor and went upstairs to her room to change from her sunflower covered sundress that matched her blonde hair and made the hint of green stand out from her blue eyes and put on a pair of blue jeans and a purple sweater top that fit all of her curves like it was made for her body. She put her long blonde hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face then slipped on her black flip flops. As she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Her fangs were sticking out so she touched them hating them. "I wish these had never come in. Then my father would still be here and my brother wouldn't hate me. A single tear flowed down her pale perfect face.

"Kiera!" Lukas yelled from the stairs. "I am leaving now."

The half vampire girl quickly grabbed her bag and ran down stairs after her brother.

As Kiera and Lukas drove along down the street Kiera realized that it was getting darker and darker and they were no longer in the city. "Where are we going brother?" she quietly said a little freaked out.

"We are going to the hang out like I said I would take you to." He looked over at his little sister. "Did you really think that we could hang out anywhere in the city? We are vampires. There is nowhere in Danville that a buck of us can hang around and be vampires." He snickered a little bit. "Our place is in the trees up in the hills."

"Ohh" was all she could say, so she sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

After about a half an hour passed a set of silver gates came into view on the road. As they got closer Kiera could read a sign on them that read "NO ENTRANCE WITHOUT A VAMPASS."

"What is a Vampass?" Kiera asked her eyes big and focused on the beautiful gates in front of them.

"Your fangs are your Vampass. If you don't have fangs you don't get through those gates." They pulled up to the gates and Lukas rolled down both of the front windows and smiled at a camera hanging on the gates. As soon as he did so a red light came out from below the lens of the camera and scanned his mouth. Kiera found herself day dreaming about kissing his mouth. "Don't just sit there Kier, smile big." He smiled at her to give her confidence, and she turned and looked at the camera on her side and smiled. The laser came and went and the gates slowly creaked open, allowing them access to the darkness beyond.

Kiera watched all of her surroundings very closely with wide and curious eyes. "Oh Lukas, It's so different than I had imagined!" She gasped at the beautiful scenery around her. Deep in the darkness she could see a waterfall in the background with a large pond of water and flowers of all colors and sizes all around. Looking on her brother's side she saw trees and more flowers. Everything was breath taking. All of a sudden a head of her the trees opened up and there a gigantic mansion in front of her. Almost every window of the house was lite up and there was a garden right out front. As they pulled up there was even valet parking.

"Stay cool Kiera. This is Yuki and Jay's parents' house. This is where all the vampires come from miles and miles around. This part of the house is like a night club. We are welcome here, but there are several places around the house that we are not allowed to go. Just stay by my side the first couple of nights till you figure it out. I will keep you safe." He turned and looked deep into her beautiful clear blue sea colored eyes. "And Kiera, do NOT allow yourself alone with any of the guys in here. I do not trust a one of them with you. Kiera, you are far too precious to allow any of them to hurt you." He smiled gently then he quickly looked away. "Oh and I am sorry I have been so mean lately. Dad wanted me to make sure you were strong enough, after all you were always daddy's little girl." He slowly looked at her again "there is one more thing I need to tell you Kiera."

Her eyes were teary and her voice soft, he could barely hear her when she whispered "yes brother?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the window that made them both jump. "Sir your keys?" The valet asked so that he could take the car.

"Oh yes here." Lukas handed over the keys as he and Kiera got out. Lukas walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm to escort her into the building. "We will talk later." He smiled his bright smile at her. "For now just have fun!"


End file.
